1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for cooling a moving metal product. It may be applied to any metal product moving along a line and having at least one plane surface. This is the case, for example, with rolled products such as sheet, and in particular heavy and medium sheet, thin strip, and profiled sections, as well as continuous casting products such as slabs and billets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Research has been continuing for some time now into the problem of cooling these products, as this cooling essentially influences the structural uniformity of the product as well as its uniform development over time. Various devices are currently known which provide for this cooling by spraying jets of a cooling agent such as air, water, or steam, on their own, in combination, or in an atomized form. In particular, Belgian Patent Specification No. 851 381 discloses a device designed to carry out the cooling of a product of this type by spraying water atomized in air in the form of jets directed at the surface of the product. This device has, however, certain drawbacks which become increasingly problematic, the wider the product to be cooled.
The device has a relative complex structure comprising caissons disposed within one another which are difficult to construct and maintain, particularly if the products are very wide. In addition, there is a very high consumption of compressed air for atomization. Finally, special devices, which increase the cost of the plant, have to be used to maintain uniform flow rates for the air and water.